Starling
Appearance Starling is SeaWing RainWing hybrid that is mostly shades of blue and aqua but has pops of colour on her wings and on other parts of her body. She has faint scars along her body and a bad one on her underwing from her past. History Starling was hatched to her parents, Typhoon (father) and Orchid (mother). She is an only child and lived on the edge of the rainforest due to the tribes never really accepting Typhoon or Starling due to past conflicts. Starling mainly was alone for the beginning stages of her life until her powers formed, her ability to control any dragon or animal by her voice when she sings. Because of this she met her long-time best friend, Shadow, a powerful NightWing mindreader. Both were the only hatchings in the kingdom with powers during this time that were causing problems, so the Queen decided to let the NightWing Council teach the two on controlling their gifts. In the beginning the council were kind to them and helped them control their powers.. but they soon became corrupted. All of them were either mindreaders, seers, or animi and started experimenting with the two. Starling soon became a torturer killing any dragon that the Council gave her. They made her believe that by causing pain to others she was helping keep her tribe safe. By the age of 2 she had killed dozens of dragons and started resisting her masters' commands... but was quickly punished physically or watched Shadow take on her punishments. Starling started realizing what she was doing was wrong but had no clue how to escape, and that she helped the council rise to power so much that they were more powerful than the Queen herself. They started needing less and less of Starling’s powers which gave her time to create a plan to stop them. School of the SuperNatural Starling‘s parents sent her to school for dragons like herself to get an education and give her time away from the Council, being separated from Shadow and being worried for his safety. Starling met friends like ''Current, Darkshade, Animalshape, ''and others. She was soon forced to leave school to save her family and hatchlings from OceanBlood, a dragon that worked for the even more powerful Onyx. She abandoned her friends who were trying to help her and reluctantly let Current join her. Current saved her family and the hatchlings but turned herself in to which Starling was furious. Eventually Current escaped which then kicked off Starling helping Current take down Onyx and eventually,Necromancer. After Math: Starling lives now near the SkyWing Kingdom with her mate, Prince Darkshade. They had 4 Dragonets, the eldest, Raven who has similar powers to her mother, Jetstream, more like his father in personality and powers, and the twins, Darkstar and Starshade, Though only Darkstar survived. Starshade hatched a still-born and only living for a few mins, dying by Starling. Starling and Darkshade swore never to tell any of they’re dragonets about the forth hatchling....